An Alernate Route: Crimson
by dpphan333
Summary: AU Season 2, part of my 'AAR' series, DxS!, possibly some DxV At the end of Control Freaks, something happens and Phantom's eyes are still red. But that isn't all. He seems to have gotten a power boost... HIATUS
1. Prologue

I got this idea from watching Control Freaks the other day...

Full Summary: Alternate universe (AU) second season. After Control Freaks. After Sam stops Freakshow's control over Danny, there are some lasting effects. Danny's ghost form's eyes are now permanently red, but that isn't all. He's still the good guy, the hero, but now he's got a malevolent personality added in, making him somewhat of an 'anti-hero'. Despite this, Danny still uses his powers to stop evil ghosts and save people. But there's one more lasting effect; he got a power boost...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!_

Note: In this AU, a whole year has passed in the events of Season 1. Danny has obviously fought ghosts in between episodes, so that easily works out...right:)

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**An Alternate Route: Malevolent Spirits**_

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Prologue**

——————————————————————————————————

"_It's either you or your friends, Danny...your decision." Sam said, loudly, but softly at the same time as she stared at the red-eyed, hypnotized Danny Phantom. Said ghost boy seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. However, he could only watch in shock as two of Freakshow's 'minions' walked towards Sam. Sam gulped as she ended up on the edge of the train, right over a very tall bridge which was over a rather deep river, "I didn't mean that so literally!" She screamed as she fell off the ledge. The goth girl continued to scream as she fell._

_Phantom stared after her quietly. Tucker shouted, "Sam! No!"_

"_...Sam...?" Phantom asked. His eyes widened in realization, "_Sam_!" His legs became one spectral whisp as he flew full speed towards the falling Sam. The ghost boy let go of the staff, letting it fall to the ground below. Not caring for the staff, Phantom flew down with his arms extended. The determined look on his face was accented by his glowing red eyes. Luckily, the ghost boy was able to fly at a really high speed, leaving a red spectral mist behind him as he flew down. The strange mist seemed to be showing that he was flying at a speed faster then almost light itself as he easily caught the goth girl. _

_The ghost boy slowed down the instant he caught Sam, and the red mist faded away at the same time he returned to a normal speed. Sam opened her eyes and looked down at the river below. This river led to the infamous Lake Eerie...the two _e_'s being intentional. _

_Sam looked up at Phantom in surprise, "D-Danny?" His eyes were still a crimson red, but they didn't look...evil anymore, if that was possible._

"_I'm so sorry, Sam. I-I don't know what came over me." Phantom bit his lip, "I did some bad things, didn't I?"_

_Sam smiled softly, "Nothing you can't fix." Phantom smiled back at her and was surprised when Sam pecked him on the cheek before grinning at him with a light blush on her cheeks, "Um...for luck." The ghost boy raised an eyebrow at her but accepted her explanation...for now. He flew the pair up onto the train and landed, kneeling down to put the goth girl down gently before standing up in determination._

_Freakshow watched in fear as his 'minions' retained their wills, not that the staff's crystal was destroyed. All the ghosts, minus Lydia who wasn't there, but including Phantom, phased him into the train. Freakshow smiled nervously, "Um...when I called you 'minions'...it was, like...a term of endearment! Yes, like-like... 'I _love_ my _minions_'!" _

_Phantom smirked, "'Minion' this, dude." Grinning evilly, the ghost boy shot a rather large green blast that knocked the stuff behind Freakshow onto the crazy ringmaster._

_Freakshow remarked, "Well, that smarts."_

_Phantom turned to Freakshow's former slaves and said, "Ok...now, let's stay here and explain we were all controlled by an evil ringmaster!" The ghost stared at him blankly before phasing through the roof. Phantom sighed, "Figures." He phased through the roof just as the police and the ghost boy's (human) parents burst into the train. Freakshow sat up in time to see them before smiling innocently and waving._

—————————————————

It had been exactly two days since the fateful 'Control Freaks' incident (as Tucker had dubbed it for some strange reason). Danny was still feeling guilty for almost killing Sam...and Tucker, of course, but he always added the techno-geek as an afterthought. Both the techno-geek and goth girl had forgiven him; he was under a spell, it hadn't been his fault! Still, Tucker had a bruise from the ecto-blast Danny had fired at him when Tucker attempted to 'high-five' the half-ghost. It wasn't a very big bruise, but it was fairly painful.

Not to mention Sam was a bit jumpy lately, which the half-ghost teen felt really, really, really, _really_, _really_, _**really**_ guilty about...especially since he was starting to feel...different things about her, lately...

Anyway, Danny woke up on the second day since the whole incident on the train and found himself instantly thinking guilty thoughts about said events. Shaking his head, the half-ghost got up and went intangible to phase into his closet. Grabbing the t-shirt which a random goth guy had spray-painted black and a pair of his usual blue jeans, he quickly got dressed.

Checking his watch, his guess that he was late to school was actually correct. Danny ran out of his room and down the stairs. He called out, "I'm going to school! No time for breakfast! Not hungry anyways!" And the ghost-empowered teen ran out the door.

The ghost-powered teen ran into the nearest alley to transform. Danny's whole body flickered for a moment and two light blue rings fizzled into existence around his middle. The ectoplasmic rings split away from each other vertically; one moved up along his body while the other moved down simultaneously. As they passed over his body, the black t-shirt and blue jeans' molecules were swapped for the particles of a black and white hazmat suit. Danny's sparkling icy blue eyes were swapped for glowing crimson red ones, and his raven black hair was swapped for a snowy white. Average, ordinary Danny _Fenton_ was now the amazing, infamous Danny _Phantom_.

Now in his ghost form, Phantom flew out of the alley. His legs became a ghostly tail behind him as he flew. He looked down at the street to see a police officer actually wave at him friendly-like. Phantom shyly waved back.

The day before, the three friends (Danny—in human form—, Sam, and Tucker) had been questioned about the events on the train, since they were found on it—Danny had been unable to fly them away since his powers had been a bit faulty after breaking free from the control of the staff...not to mention that new super-speed power seemed to take a good deal of energy. Anyway, the trio answered with the whole truth...except for Danny's secret, of course. They explained how the ghosts had been used by Freakshow to rob the banks and all that evil stuff, including Danny Phantom.

The paranoid townsfolk made the teenagers be attached to lie-detectors when they told this story. According to the detector, they weren't lying, so the town believed them, and 'Phantom' was forgiven. Heck, even Valerie Gray, or the 'Red Huntress', believed them; this was a very good thing for the half-ghost. Danny didn't want to have to deal with her; the truce between ghost boy and ghost huntress was still alive, luckily.

Phantom flew higher into the air and saw Casper High in the distance. He increased speed and found himself going faster then he had ever flown before. Phantom smiled as he reached the school in a good few minutes. He went both invisible and intangible and phased into the school. Seeing nobody in that hallway, he became visible and solid before landing on the ground. Two light blue rings formed at his waist and reverted him back into his human form—just as the bell rang.

'_Good timing,'_ Danny thought as he casually walked through the crowd and towards his locker. His locker was right beside Sam's, which was rather lucky for him. (His last locker, the one near the band room, had been destroyed by Skulker the other day, which he was actually rather thankful for...he even went as far to let Skulker roam for a while in the human world as long as Phantom supervised him and that Skulker didn't attack said ghost boy.)

Speaking of the goth girl, she closed her locker in time to see Danny walking over. She smiled softly, "Hey."

"Hey." Danny responded before phasing his arm into his locker. He pulled out the books he needed and put them into his backpack. He asked, "Do you know where Tucker is?"

Sam shrugged, "I haven't seen him. I don't think he's feeling ok...why?"

"Just wondering..."

Sam looked into Danny's tired blue eyes and asked in concern, "Are you ok?" She tried to ignore the huge urge to kiss him...which was a rather strange urge. For some reason, the fact he had tried to kill her (while hypnotized, mind you) was...attractive...or maybe it was that 'how should I scare you' line he used...that had been pretty hot...Sam almost visibly blushed just thinking about these things—these devinantly weren't very 'goth'-like thoughts!

"No, not really." Danny sighed, breaking Sam from her thoughts. "Ever since...two days ago, I've been...really depressed. I'm still sorry for almost...you know, _almost_ wasting you and everything." Danny winced slightly.

"Well, it's not like I answered when you asked, '_how should you scare me_' or whatever." Sam smiled slightly flirtatiously. _'Great, why don't I just throw myself at him. Stupid, stupid, stupid...' _She chastised herself.

Danny flushed in embarrassment, "Uh, right...well, there's some good news, at least. No ghosts have attacked since then. That's good, right?"

Sam, looking a little disappointed because the half-ghost didn't flirt back, replied with, "Yeah, I guess..." _He still doesn't realize how much I lo—care about him._

Almost on cue, a swirl of blue smoke leaked out of Danny's mouth. This was his ghost sense, which warned him whenever a ghost or anything with ecto-energy was nearby—unless it was one of his parent's inventions, of course. There was a loud scream down the hallway and everyone began running in the opposite direction. Soon only Danny and Sam were left in the hall.

Danny struck a battle pose, "Goin' _ghost_!" Two light blue rings formed at his waist. One moved up and the other moved down. The large rings split into smaller ones that went down his arms and legs individually. Finally, one ring moved up his head and Danny was fully swapped for Phantom.

Phantom looked at Sam with a determined expression, "Thermos?"

Sam stared into Phantom's eyes in shock. Why were they _still _red? "Uh, D-Danny?" _Come to think of it...they had been red after the staff was destroyed...I thought it would go away!_

"What?" Phantom asked, his expression softening into a confused one. His eyes stayed red, however.

"Um...your eyes are still red..." Sam nervously answered. _They don't look as evil...however that makes sense..._

Phantom blinked and hovered over to his locker. He opened it quickly and looked into the mirror. He gasped in shock. His eyes were still red from being hypnotized! Was this just an after-effect? He shook his head after his ghost sense went off again. Phantom would worry about it later. Phantom spoke to Sam, "We'll figure that out later." He looked down the hallway in time to see the ghost.

It was a giant ghost bug, flying towards them at a high speed. Phantom clenched his fists and flew in front of Sam just as the ghost bug was about to collide with the goth. Phantom unleashed a flip kick that knocked the ghost flying through the roof. Phantom looked at Sam urgently, "Thermos, please!"

Sam nodded and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. She threw it at the ghost boy, who caught it with ease. The red-eyed Phantom waved and smiled a grateful smile before going intangible and flying through the roof.

Sam watched the ghost boy fly through the roof and muttered softly, "Please be ok..."

—————————————————

It had been a week since the whole Freakshow thing. Life was easily returning to normal...or, as normal as it can get in the most haunted place in America.

A ghost wolf was running down the street at a high speed, shooting ecto-blasts from it's eyes, out of it's mouth, and sometimes out of it's paws. It suddenly jumped towards a random teenaged male, who screamed in fear. A green ecto-blast knocked the wolf flying off the teenager and Danny Phantom flew after it. The teenager, plus everyone else nearby, ran away from the right as ecto-blasts were thrown around.

Phantom unleashed a kick that knocked the ghost wolf onto it's back. The half-ghost pulled out the Fenton Thermos, dodged the wolf's claw, and quickly sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos; Phantom did so all in one swift movement. Satisfied with his victory, the half-ghost put the thermos back on his belt before flying off into the air (his legs fusing into a spectral tail behind him as he did so).

The crimson-eyed ghost boy put a finger on the Fenton Phone on his right ear and adjusted it so the microphone was in front of his mouth. The Fenton Phone's let him speak to either of his friends without needing to hold a cell-phone or anything, plus it filtered out spectral noise (minus half-ghosts). It worked like a cell-phone when it came to talking, since you could interrupt the person speaking, but it was able to let you talk to more then one person, or even more then two! It was really handy for all three members of Team Phantom to talk to each other.

Anyway, Phantom said into the microphone, "Hey, Sam; I caught that ghost wolf."

"_That's good. Can you hurry to my place? I need to talk to you." _Sam's voice sounded friendly enough.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Phantom responded before letting go of the Fenton Phone to concentrate a bit more on flying; the half-ghost put his arms out in front of him with his fists clenched. He continued to speak, "It must be private, or else you'd just talk now, right?"

No response for a moment, until, _"Yeah, it's kinda private...anyway, I'll let you concentrate on flying, kay?"_

"Kay." Phantom responded casually, before saying, "Bye."

"_Bye." _And the goth hung up.

Phantom quickly increased speed, not wanting to keep a pretty girl waiti—_'Wait, "pretty girl"? Where did _that_ come from!? Sam isn't...well, yeah, she is, but...I guess...'_ Phantom was so busy thinking that he wasn't able to go intangible in time when he noticed the mansion-like house in front of him.

"OFFFFF—!" Phantom moaned before backing up to observe the house. He was glad to see it was Sam's house. Forgetting the internal debate moments earlier, he flew to Sam's window. Knocking on it, he was surprised when he got an electric shock from touching the window! He hovered back from the window in surprise.

The window suddenly opened and Sam stuck her head out. The goth girl smiled apologetically, "Um...sorry...my parents had your parents install a ghost-prove window..."

"Oh, great." Phantom sighed. He felt a strange, but familiar, tingle in his left hand, the one he used to knock on the window. He watched in surprise as a light blue ecto-ring appeared and moved along his body—like it did in Mystery Meat and Fanning the Flames—reverting him human mid-air. Danny shouted in surprise and fell a few feet before quickly going ghost again. The red eyed ghost boy shook his head in confusion.

Sam gasped, "Danny! Are you ok!?" She looked panicked.

Phantom hovered up and quickly flew into the window, phasing through Sam to do so. He landed on the floor gently and shifted into human form. Danny said, "I guess my parent's anti-ghost things all make me change back now or something."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should have told you before you touched the window, but I forgot." Sam apologetically smiled.

"That's ok. I'll just have to be more careful around here when I'm in my ghost form." Danny shrugged and brushed himself off.

Sam saw the tired look in his blue eyes and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little tired..."

"Well, ok...anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about...something important." Sam nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Danny stared and suddenly started guessing, "Are you moving away? Are you grounded for eternity? Did somebody die? Do you have a crush on me? Did the doctor say you're going to die in two months? Are you and Tucker in a big fight and refuse to forgive the other? Are you half-ghost now or something? Are you—?"

"_Danny, enough_!" Sam glared, slightly annoyed.

"—Sorry..." Danny muttered.

Sam sighed and replied, "None of your guesses were correct." She paused and blushed slightly, "I, ah...I've been...thinking lately...ever since that whole Freakshow thing..."

"Sam..." Danny began.

"Danny, sh." Sam placed a finger gently on Danny's lips. She continued softly, "When you were hypnotized...I realized that...this whole being a superhero thing...means I could possibly lose you someday, either to somebody hypnotizing you or...killing you." She flinched slightly, looked down, and sighed sadly, "I...I don't regret anything. I don't want to regret anything in the future. I don't want...to regret...not telling you...how I feel about you." She paused and looked up at Danny nervously.

"Sam...?" Danny breathed, staring at her quietly.

Sam shushed him again before hesitating. She bit her lip and opened her mouth, "I...I l...l...I lo..."

Danny suddenly smiled, "Here, let me." Sam didn't even have time to ask what he meant, let alone _breath_, because the half-ghost suddenly (gently) took her hands in his own and pulled her close...and into a kiss. The goth girl gasped softly into the kiss, but didn't hesitate—much—to kiss Danny back. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny let his hands rest on her waist. They stared like that for a moment before pulling way from each other, blushing. The half-ghost whispered, "I love you, too."

Sam's blush increased and she smiled softly, "...I love you, too...Danny _Phantom_." She smirked a bit smugly.

Phantom blinked and looked down at himself. He blinked, "I...went ghost?" He slapped himself in the forehead and smiled sheepishly, "Opps. Um...I should work on that." He quickly transformed back into his human form.

"Well..." Sam smiled mischievously, "we have a lot of time to practice." Before Danny could reply, she had already pulled him into another kiss. They simply ignored the fact Danny went ghost again...until he ended up phasing out and falling through the floor. Sam stared down in surprise until she heard his voice (which was able to be heard through walls if he was intangible) speak up.

"Uh, I'm ok!"

—————————————————

"Oh...my...God."

Danny and Sam were holding hands the next day at school. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they walked down the hallway. Tucker was staring at them in shock. Said techno-geek was the one who had used God's name in vain.

"You two...how...when...wow." Tucker said, lamely.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Sam shrugged. Danny just smiled.

Tucker frowned, "But...how did this happen? I mean, don't get me wrong, you two were always lovebirds, but...I mean..."

"Hey, we weren't always lovebirds!" Danny said, looking annoyed, "I specifically remember a time when Sam wasn't our friend."

"Yeah...but you _did_ have a crush on her."

"_Tucker_!" Danny hissed, eyes glowing red in both annoyance and urgency.

"Hey, your eyes—!" Tucker started.

"—Are red in ghost form, we know." Sam sighed, "We still haven't figured out why, though."

Danny added, seemingly forgetting Tucker's earlier remark, "We were hoping _you_ would figure it out."

"Hm..." Tucker thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure...but...maybe a piece of that crystal wasn't destroyed and is linked to you? It's possible that it's keeping your eyes red and possibly effecting your personality."

"Come to think of it...you have been a little violent during fights." Sam said to Danny.

Danny shook his head and gave her a dry look, sarcastically remarking, "No, really? Was it the punching, kicking, or ecto-blasts that gave you that idea?"

"See, and you're sarcastic!...Wait, no, that's a general teenage thing...never mind." Tucker frowned.

Danny sighed and, looking defeated, spoke, "Well...I did get some pleasure crushing Freakshow with those crates...and when that ghost spider the other day was going to eat Sam, I almost destroyed it with that ecto-blast...and then there was that training course last week in the lab..." The image of the totally eradicated targets in his parent's lab came to mind. But then the not-destroyed one of his sister came to mind. "But I'm devinantly not evil. In fact, I've felt even less 'evil' since that whole thing. I haven't gotten angry at Jazz as much as I used to, I don't make fun of Lancer anymore, and I've gotten over Tucker revealing just moments ago that I had a crush on Sam before we were friends..."

Sam blushed, "Speaking of which...is that true?"

"Yeah." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "But I was never sure why exactly I liked you. I thought I got over it after blaming it on hormones, but...then you became our friend and...then I got ghost powers and...that dance a year ago, the fake-out make-out, the Ember thing...my crush started to come back, and I was actually afraid of it." He paused and spoke seriously, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Sam. That's why I'm going to be the best boyfriend you have, had, or ever will have...had...ever." Danny finished lamely, not sure about his grammar in the last sentence.

"Wow." Admitted Tucker, "I wonder if I made a speech like that, I could get a girl to like me?"

Sam ignored Tucker's remark and smiled at Danny, "Wow, I don't...I don't know what to say. Except...did you just say 'boyfriend'?" She raised an eyebrow.

Danny blushed, "Well, uh, what I meant to say, was, um—!"

"Never mind." Sam laughed before glancing at her watch casually, "Well, I better get to class. Seeya later." She walked off.

"Dude...you are my hero." Tucker praised Danny.

"Gee, thanks...how come you've never said that when I'm actually, you know, saving your life?"

——————————————————————————————————

Just a rather long prologue an AU Season 2. A small amount of Danny 'angst' (for the lack of a better word; I know 'angst' means 'fear', but... :P). Oh, and that 'super-speed' thing that Danny did in the beginning flashback was what Pariah Dark did in the beginning of Reign Storm to easily catch up to Vlad's runaway duplicate...that move shall simply be known as 'super-speed' in the future. Oh, and notice that Phantom left a red mist just as Pariah did...

This story, like a few stories I have on this computer, will have chapters written like an episode of Danny Phantom (with the theme song after a short 'prologue' to the chapter), except there won't be a title card like there is for most of the stories I have in this format. There will be titles to the chapters, but I won't describe the title card for them. You can make one up in your mind after reading the chapter, though, if you want.

Oh, and the rating of this story is mainly effected by teenage hormones...especially Sam's.


	2. Chapter 1

A first chapter—another attempt to gain attention...I mean...reviews...I mean...never mind.

——————————————————————————————————

**2 (Season)-1 (Episode): Memory Blank**

——————————————————————————————————

Danny stared at the **A+** he had received on his most-recent English test. He looked at Mr. Lancer in surprise. The overweight teacher simply smiled at him before continuing to hand out the test. Danny winced when he saw Dash's annoyed face; it looked like Dash had failed the test, and the jock always took out his bad grades on the poor half-ghost teen. As if Dash just remembered this, he smirked at Danny evilly. Danny nervously gulped and hoped his powers were going to co-operate when needed to escape the jock...

Danny gasped as a whisp of blue mist swirled out of his mouth. He glanced around the room to see Sam staring out the window with an annoyed look on her face. A new 'monster truck'-esque truck was being sold at the deal ship across the road from Casper High, and it was a major environmental hazard, according to it's list of what it was made from. Danny listened carefully as Sam muttered, "I wish _somebody_ would destroy those stupid trucks..."

Unbeknownst to everyone, the genie/wishing ghost known as Desiree happened to be flying by. She heard this wish and smiled slyly before aiming a purple-glowing hand...

It was then that there was a loud crash and there was a slight earthquake. Students screamed when they saw the large cow that advertised the nearby grocery store start stomping towards the enviroment-hazard trucks. Danny took the distraction as a chance for him to transform into Phantom before going invisible and intangible. He phased out of the school and right in front of the giant cow before rematerializing.

The ghost boy vaguely heard the cheers of his fellow classmates, but ignored them as he pointed dramatically at the giant cow, "Stop, _fiend_! _Whatever_ you do...do _not_ harm those trucks!" Phantom pointed to the trucks.

...What?...You had to admit, those trucks were _awesome_! So Sam would hurt him for saving them from the giant cow...wait, that would be bad...uh, oh...

...Anyway, the cow glared at him with glowing red eyes before lifting a leg. Phantom's eyes widened in realization as he was drenched with milk.

With a bemused look on our favorite half-ghost boy's face, he remarked, "I...I think I just became lactose intolerant." He quickly flew towards the giant cow with his left fist swirling with blue ecto-energy...

—————————————————

_**He's a phantom**_

_**Danny-Phantom-Phantom...**_

**Yo' Danny Fenton,**

**was just fourteen,**

**When his parents built,**

**A very strange machine**

**It was designed,**

**to view,**

**a world unseen**

**(Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom-**_**Phantom-Phantom**_

**When it didn't quite work,**

**His folks,**

**they just quit,**

**But then Danny took a look,**

**inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash,**

**Every thing changed,**

**His molecules,**

**got all rearranged!**

_**(Phantom! Phantom!)**_

**When he woke up,**

**He,**

**realized,**

**He had snow white hair,**

**And glowing green eyes,**

**He could walk through walls,**

**disappear,**

**and fly,**

**He was much more unique,**

**Then the other guy!**

**But then Danny knew,**

**what he had to do,**

**He had to stop the ghosts who were coming through!**

**He's here to fight,**

**For me,**

**and you!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom!**

**Gotta-catch-em-all-cause'-he's-Danny-Phantom!**

**He's Danny Phantom!!**

—————————————————

"Nice job beating that evil cow, dude." Tucker complimented as the trio walked out of school. It had been last period when the giant cow had attacked, and the period had been cut short because of the attack, which was a very good thing.

"Yeah, well..." Danny shrugged. "Those innocent trucks didn't deserve such a horrible fate."

"'Innocent'!?" Sam demanded angrily, "Those _trucks_ are the most massive environmental hazard I've seen _ever_!...Next to that pollution ghost you fought the other day...it's kinda close tie." She looked thoughtful.

Danny, who was still covered in milk, looked down at himself in annoyance. He had managed to defeat the giant cow, yes, but he had used a massive ecto-blast. He had been shocked when it was a dark blue ecto-blast instead of an emerald green. At first he had been worried, since Vlad Plasmius once fired a blue blast when he had been weakened...until Danny realized that this blue blast was extra powerful _and_ Vlad _had_ still been more powerful then him, even with that bleu energy.

Danny guessed that, as he got more powerful, he would fire different colors, which was pretty cool. He wondered how long it would be before he fired violet blasts like a certain fruitloop...

Anyway, getting off-topic, here. When Phantom had used the new-colored blast, he had let it linger so it continued to push against the giant cow until it blew up. This caused Phantom to fall down until he landed in a dumpster. Said dumpster's lid fell down as he reverted to his human form. He had been covered in milk when Mr. Lancer found him. He had a hard time explaining _that_ one without revealing his secret, but he managed.

Danny spoke, "Wait...duh." He went intangible and the milk fell off. Relieved, he brushed himself off before explaining, "Sam, it's impossible to explain a male's affection for amazing trucks...especially when they're monster trucks. But, you do have a point, those trucks are pretty dangerous to the environment..."

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you haunt the place, you know...scare off a few costumers...make them buy a car from somewhere else?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"Sam...I'm the good guy, remember." Danny rolled his eyes, motioning to himself, "You know, the 'ghostly superhero of Amity Park'? I don't think haunting a place would be a good idea."

"Fine..." Sam sighed and pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

Danny looked thoughtful, "You know, it's weird...I heard you wish for the trucks to be destroyed, and then that giant cow comes to live and tries to destroy them. Coincidence?"

"No, not coincidence. _Ghost_." Tucker corrected, "But...what ghost brings things to life?"

"Or...grants wishes." Sam offered.

Danny's eyes widened in realization, a sudden burst of non-cluelessness surging through him. He opened his mouth to speak his mind, when there was a sudden call of his name, "Oh, Danny!"

Danny looked over his shoulder in confusion, "Paulina?" He looked at her in bemusement as the popular girl walked up to him with a smile on her face. Danny asked, crossing his arms, "What do you want?" But he didn't ask this in a rude way—in fact, he sounded rather kind.

"I wanted to invite you to my fifteenth birthday party!" Paulina smiled happily. She frowned and pouted slightly, "Why didn't you respond to my e-mail invite?"

"Uh...because...when you invited me...I thought you were joking." Danny uncrossed his arms and blinked a bit sheepishly.

Tucker nodded in agreement, "Yeah, since when do you invite us to anything?"

"Oh, you silly boys! Of course I wanted to invite you!" She smiled and handed the invite to Danny and added quickly, "Oh, and the ghost boy goes wherever you go, which means if you and your loser friends come, he might come too!" She then waved, "See you there!" She walked off happily.

Danny stared after her before sighing, "Great...why can't I be invited to party for a reason other then the 'ghost boy'!?" Danny read the invitation and said, "Well...if it weren't for the fact I feel bad for not 'bringing' the ghost boy to the last party...and Paulina does really want to see my ghost half..."

"But..." Sam read over Danny's shoulder. "That party is on Saturday!"

"So?" Tucker asked.

"That's when Danny promised to bring me to the most awesome movie of the year..." Sam motioned to the nearby movie poster, which featured three super-villainess'. Danny and Tucker exchanged looks as Sam spoke, "It's the battle of the three most awesome female super-villains in movie history: Femalien vs. Terminatra vs. Nightmerica!" She hugged the poster giddily, "I can't wait!" She paused and turned to Danny angrily, "And you _promised_ we would go!!"

Danny sighed and held up the invite, "Come on, Sam! We're _never_ invited to these things! You guys can come, too, so it's not like you're missing anything! Please?" He pouted.

"Yeah, and if Danny doesn't go, I can't go, either!" Tucker complained before joining in on the pouting, "Please?"

"No." Sam answered, firmly crossing her arms and shutting her eyes tightly.

Danny and Tucker simultaneously plead at a fast pace, "Pretty-please-with-those-dark-licorice-sprinkles-and-that-black-frosting-you-like-with-those-little-gummy-bats-on-top!?"

Sam opened her eyes and stared at them, her arms still crossed. She sighed as Danny and Tucker continued with their puppy-dog eyes, "Fine..."

"Yay!" Danny and Tucker cheered. Danny hugged Sam and said, "You're the best! I better go and chose what to wear to the party...don't wait up!" He ran into an alley and transformed into everyone's favorite crimson-eyed ghost boy before flying off. Tucker happily ran off to do the same...minus the going ghost and flying part, off course.

Sam frowned, "Oh, well..." She sighed and walked off grimly, sad that Danny wasn't going on their second official date as a couple, which he seemed to have forgotten. She muttered to herself, "I...just wish somebody would...I dunno...destroy Paulina or something."

Desiree phased from the ground while invisible as she watched Sam walk away. The wishing ghost smiled evilly, "So you have wished it, so shall it be..." Purple energy shot from her hands and made the poster that featured **Femalien vs. Terminatra vs. Nightmerica** glow purple as well...

—————————————————

The next day, the trio were casually walking down the hallway. Sam seemed a little upset, so Danny couldn't help but be concerned for his 'sort-of girlfriend'. He asked, "Are you ok, Sam? You seem a little...upset about something."

Sam sighed at his cluelessness before lying in a sad voice, "No...I'm fine."

"...Ok, but if there's something wrong, all you've got to do is—!" Danny gasped as his ghost sense activated. He glared over his shoulder before he ran around the corner and, seeing nobody looking at him, transformed into his ghost form. Once he was Danny Phantom, he glanced back into the hallway to only see his friends standing there. The crimson-eyed half-ghost walked over to them and said, "I'll be right back." He went intangible and flew up through the roof, his legs a ghost tail beneath him.

Tucker asked Sam, bemused, "He forgot about your date, huh?"

"Yup."

"And you can't bring yourself to be mad at him?"

"No, I'm mad at him. I just can't bring myself to yell at him." Sam sighed tiredly, "I know he loves me...nothing will change that...but he...he cares too much about everyone at once. That's why he wants to be at Paulina's party, right?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah. It's all a part of his hero complex of his."

—————————————————

Meanwhile, Phantom was flying down the hallway with a determined look on his face as he chased what looked like the super villain from Sam's movie she wanted to watch, Femalien. Phantom noted this to himself and decided to tell Sam about it. He dashed forward and watched in surprise as it was revealed to him that it was Paulina that the ghost was chasing.

Phantom shrugged to himself and announced, "Hey, freak-show!" He winced as memories of the person responsible for his crimson eyes floated into his mind, but he couldn't take back witty banter, could he? "Time to say goodbye!" Phantom shot a blue blast that knocked the super villain ghost into the ground.

"Ghost boy!" Paulina smiled happily.

Phantom gave her a quick grin before grabbing Femalien and throwing her intangibly through the floor. Phantom spoke, "Uh...you should get to class or something." He waved to Paulina casually and phased through the floor.

"Wait!" Paulina shouted. Phantom poked his head through the floor, still intangible. Paulina explained, "If I invite you, I can un-invite Danny Fenton and his loser friends!"

Phantom almost glared and defended himself and his friends, but decided against it and said, "Invite me to what, exactly?"

"My party! Please come!" Paulina pouted, holding down the invitation. Phantom sighed and took said piece of paper.

"Fine. See you on Saturday, I guess." Phantom shrugged and phased back through the floor.

Paulina smiled dreamily, "He is _so _cute..."

—————————————————

Sam and Tucker, seconds later, were walking down the hallway. Students were all quickly entering the classrooms.

The goth girl and techno-geek went to do the same, when Danny Phantom phased up through the floor in front of the door of the classroom all three of them were about to enter. Two light blue rings formed at his waist as he was still intangible, reverting him human as well as making him solid the instant the rings passed over.

Danny said casually, "Hey, guys...you know, something weird happened when I beat that ghost..."

_Phantom punched Femalien off of him and asked, "I didn't know you were a ghost...I wonder if there are any 'fictional' characters that are actually ghosts...anyway, what do you want?"_

"_Destroy...Paulina..." Femalien responded in a raspy voice._

"_Paulina? Why are you after Paulina?" Phantom asked in confusion. However, even if Femalien were able to talk in complete sentences, it wouldn't have been able to respond as it began to fade away. "Wait! Who sent you!?"_

"Saaaaaaaaaaam_..."The super-villainess ghost responded before completely fading away._

"It said _my_ name?" Sam asked, incredulous. She smiled, "That is so awesome!" Danny and Tucker stared at her weirdly. "What...?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah...but we'll worry about that later." The bell rang. "I'm sure it's nothing, but...I have a feeling that something's going to happen...ah, well, since when have I been right about something like that, anyway!"

—————————————————

The trio were eating at a picnic table. Sam was sadly looking down at her salad and half-heartedly poking it with her fork. Tucker was eagerly eating his burger and Danny was boredly eating his chicken sandwich.

Sam suddenly asked, "So...are we still going to that party?"

"Huh...? Oh, the party? No...Paulina invited the 'ghost boy' when I, err, 'he' saved her from that ghost, so now we can't go." Danny sighed tiredly, "But it's ok...especially since I can do this, now." The half-ghost stood up, glanced around, and went ghost. Once he was Phantom, he concentrated and a pair of light blue rings appeared to his left, splitting from each other as if someone was 'going ghost' in that spot. When the rings passed over the empty space, a duplicate of Phantom stood there.

Tucker's eyes widened, "You can do that now!?"

"Yup." The original ghost boy smiled. The duplicate added, "It doesn't cost much energy and is actually really easy to control. My 'mind' can only be in one body at a time, except one of us can control the other." The original took over the speech, "I'm working on making a third duplicate, too."

"Look, we all know how excited Sam is to see the fact you've mastered this power." Tucker rolled his eyes as Sam glared at him, blushing deeply. Ignoring the blushing goth girl, Tucker asked, "How are you supposed to avoid suspicion since only one of you can have intelligence at once?"

The original Phantom shrugged and let two light blue rings wash over him, reverting him to human form. He sat down, while his duplicate simply stood their blankly. 'Danny' will be the name of the original, 'Phantom' the duplicate, no matter which one of them is the one with intelligence. Danny smiled, "_I _can go on the date with Sam, while the 'ghost boy' will go to Paulina's b-day party. Unfortunately, I'll probably need to stay conscious in my duplicate for most of the time, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You don't have to do this for me, Danny..." Sam said, speaking for the first time since Danny had shown off his new ability.

"Well, it's our second date! I mean, the first date is important, but the second is just as, isn't it?" Sam stared blankly at Danny and he sighed, "Never mind..." He let the duplicate vanish. "At least I tried...I guess I should get ready for the party since it's tomorrow." He went to get up, when he suddenly gasped out a whisp of blue gas. The half-ghost groaned, "Oh, great..." In the distance, he heard Paulina scream. "Paulina! Oh, man...I'm goin' _ghost_!" He stood up on the seat and went ghost. He added to Sam, "Stay here."

"I promise." Sam replied softly. The ghost boy nodded and flew off. Sam then glared after him, "Just like you promised to go on that date!"

"He learned that new power just to go on that date." Tucker pointed out, confused as to why Sam was angry.

Sam glared, "I don't see why he doesn't just not go to Paulina's party. So of course I'm pissed!" She glared angrily and stomped after Danny, putting on the Spector Deflector that she swipe from Danny's backpack. She jumped on her motor scooter and took off.

Tucker sighed, "Oh, well..." He grinned and took a bag of chips from Danny's bag. "Hehhehheh..."

Meanwhile, Paulina was being chased by Terminatra. Paulina was on a motor scooter similar to the ones own ed by the trio, holding a dress protected by plastic in her hand. Terminatra was running along the buildings to Paulina's right. The super-villainess ghost shot a blast that just barely missed the dress. Paulina glared, "Hey!" The ghost didn't show any emotion to this and jumped off the roof, landing on the ground and continued running after Paulina.

The popular girl screeched to a halt and watched in fear as the ghost ran towards her. "This day so totally sucks!" Paulina grumbled sadly.

"Well, then, let's try to lighten it up, why don't we?" Phantom phased up through the ground and landed beside Paulina, regaining tangibility with a grin.

"Ghost boy! My days getting better already!" Paulina smiled.

Phantom looked at Terminatra as she began getting closer. He spoke to Paulina, "I'll take care of her. You better leave before this gets ugly!" Paulina nodded and ran off. Phantom was tackled by Terminatra not even a second later and sent flying into the water fountain.

Terminatra's back opened up with metal-like tentacles that grabbed Phantom and electrocuted him. The ghost boy screamed in pain and was thrown into the water, sitting down with his knees bended slightly as he half-laid down. A tired look was on his face as he reverted to human form. Before the super-villainess could finish him off, Sam suddenly rode in on her motor scooter. The goth girl had the Spector Deflector activated as she shouted, "Get away from him!"

"Sam?" Danny was shocked his sort-of girlfriend had followed him.

Sam smashed into Terminatra, sending her flying. The ghostly villainess glared at Danny and Sam and hissed, "_Saaaaaaaaaaaaam..._" Before fading away.

"Wow...they really _do_ say my name before vanishing...that is way too cool..." Sam muttered.

Danny frowned at Sam, "You must have something to do with these ghosts attacking Paulina..."

Sam's eyes widened in confusion. She reached out a hand and Danny accepted it. Sam pulled up to help the ghost boy out of the fountain, but the Spector Deflector took action and electrocuted Danny, causing him to fall back into the water again. Sam asked, narrowing her eyes in annoyance, "What are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that you must have done something and now I have to keep saving Paulina!" Danny snapped.

"Oh, so just because the ghosts say my name, it _must_ be my fault! Since when have I made a mistake like that!?"

Danny rolled his eyes and mocked, "'Hey, let's change the lunch menu! Oh, and let's let the gorilla out! Let's not forget _going to Circus Gothika_!'" Danny's eyes flared a glowing red, "Especially that last one! If none of that had happened, I wouldn't have almost killed you! You mean too much to me!" He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I must really mean a lot to you!" Sam snorted, "So much that you want to go to a certain shallow witch's party instead of our _second date_!...You know what, I give up! I wish I had never met you!" Sam stomped off angrily, riding away on her motor scooter.

Danny glared after her for a moment. He paused and looked down. The invitation Paulina had given his ghost form had fallen out of Phantom's pocket before he had reverted human. Danny picked it up and read it over for a moment. Biting his lip, the half-ghost looked up at a poster with the three super-villainesses. Danny mumbled, "Good job, Fenton: you just ticked off one of the two only _real_ friends you have!" He sighed and glanced at the invitation again briefly before calling out, "Sam! Wait up!" He made a move to go after Sam, but his ghost sense activated before he could exit the fountain.

Danny spun around and glanced around. He grumbled, "This better be good." Suddenly, an echoing evil laugh came from no-where as purple mist surrounded the half-ghost boy. Danny entered a battle pose just as Desiree formed from the mist. "Desiree!? You...you"—he went ghost—"look...different..."

"More powerful?" Desiree asked, smirking, "Yes, it's true, the more wishes I grant...the more powerful I get! I had to build up on power before facing you. Of course, I don't really need to grant my own wish when the one your girlfriend just made is good enough..."

"What?...N-no...you can't—!" Phantom protested. He couldn't even charge the smallest spark of energy in his hands before the genie ghost shot a purple beam. Phantom screamed as he blacked out...

—————————————————

The next day at school, Sam casually walked towards Danny and Tucker. She felt horrible about yelling at her sort-of boyfriend, so she spoke to him in a slightly nervous voice, "Uh, hey."

"Do I know you?" Danny asked, confused. _'Why does she look so...familiar?' _Flashes of Sam surged through his head, but he couldn't actually identify the memories he was seeing in his mind. _'W-what's going on...it's like...I remember her...but I don't!'_

"Haha, very funny." Sam rolled her eyes, "Yesterday I wish I hadn't met you, and now you're acting like we've never met. Hilarious."

Danny blinked, "No, seriously...who are you?"

Sam blinked in confusion. Danny suddenly gasped as a whisp of blue mist escaped his mouth. The half-ghost gulped, "Um...I-I ha-have to-to-to g-go!" He quickly ran down the hallway. Tucker shrugged at Sam before running after him.

"But...they both don't remember me?" Questioned Sam in shock. _'That wish...oh, no...Desiree! She's the one granting all those wishes! She must have heard that wish I made that Paulina would be destroyed, and then the one that me and Danny had never met! Wait, Danny still has his powers...but I'm the one that convinced him to go into the portal...maybe Tucker was the one this time...? Oh, never mind! I have to fix this!' _The goth girl ran after Danny and Tucker. She caught up to them as they hid behind the school.

Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom rather quickly. However, his eyes were green again!

'_He was right...Freakshow wouldn't have hypnotized him if it hadn't been for me!' _Thought Sam, horrified. _'Oh, God...I'm such an idiot!'_

"Uh, Danny, you know that goth girl who said she knew you moments earlier?" Tucker nervously spoke, seeing Sam. The goth girl smiled nervously as the boys stared at her.

Phantom suddenly spoke, "It's not what you think!"

Sam sighed softly, "Yes, it is. And don't worry, I already knew. Just...listen to me for a moment..."

—————————————————

"Why won't you believe me!?" Sam asked as she followed Danny as they walked home after school.

Danny rolled his eyes, "You expect me to believe that we were best friends, I used my powers to be a superhero, and you actually wished we had never met!?"

"Um...yeah." Sam grinned nervously, "Pretty much."

"...Right." Danny snorted, "The only person I've ever saved is my dad from this fruitloop of a ghost...other then that, I haven't saved anybody's lifes! I mean, I've never really had to fight ghosts since I usually keep a low profile."

"Wait...oh, man, you were right." Sam realized. Danny gave her a confused look and she explained, "Before I made that wish, you managed to blame everything that's happened to you on me...having to fight some of your major enemies...you've never met me, and none of that ever happened! I...I really did make your life horrible!" Sam was beginning to cry. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I'll just be going..." And quickly ran off.

Danny stared after her, feeling a strange emotion. He felt...guilty? But he hadn't done anything! _'You did, you just don't remember it, you idiot. She's telling the truth. Whoever she is...' _Danny thought. He sighed and glanced around to make sure no-one was looking before Danny transformed into Phantom and took off after Sam, "Hey, weird girl! Wait up!"

"Hey, it's that ghost kid!" Somebody shouted.

"RUN!" People screamed and ran. Sam was surprised this was happening.

'_But they know he's good, now...oh, right, the Freakshow thing didn't happen...wait a minute...they still think he's evil?' _Sam wondered, confused.

"Hey, uh, goth girl!" Phantom landed in front of Sam and transformed into Danny Fenton, "Um...I...think I'm willing to actually listen, now. I mean...I lied to you...I do fight ghosts...I just don't...like to. I...I'm just a half-ghost freak...but...you seem to understand...and I...yeah." He lamely finished, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued, "For some reason, I feel like...like...you're really important to me. I want to remember."

Sam stared at him before smiling, "Look at this." She pulled out her photo album, which featured pictures of the trios ghost-hunting adventures.

Danny suddenly suggested, "We should go up to my room." He glanced around and went ghost before picking up Sam bridal style and phasing them into his room. He put Sam down and resumed his status as Danny Fenton before saying, "Let me see that." Sam nodded and handed the half-ghost boy the photo album.

There were pictures of Danny Phantom nervously trying to persuade the Lunch Lady to go away, pictures of Phantom fighting the ghost dragon with a newfound determination in ghost fighting, pictures of Phantom trying to escape Skulker (the memory-erased Danny said that he had to fight Skulker, anyway), the ghostly superhero facing off against Technus, and various other adventures that Danny either confirmed as happening to him or not. The 'Ember thing' was different since Danny wasn't distracted by being hypnotized into being in love with Sam, and Valerie actually wasn't a ghost hunter in this 'alternate universe'.

Sam suddenly asked, "Wait, you've fought very little ghosts...fighting them seemed to make you more powerful over time...how powerful are you?"

"I dunno. Come on, we can go down into the lab and test my powers out. I don't...really use them often." Danny went ghost and phased himself and Sam down into the lab. Sam was the one who activated the training simulation and Phantom immediately sprung into action. He could only fire green blasts, wasn't that fast of a flier, and had a hard time staying intangible.

"Oh, this is useless! I'm guessing my wish was granted by Desiree, the wishing ghost, and she's pretty powerful according to what I've heard from you and Tuck about her. How are we supposed to power you up enough?" Sam sighed and threw the Fenton Thermos at her feet at the Fenton Portal. The thermos hit the 'open' button and it opened...to reveal the portal wasn't even activated. "W-what...but if you didn't activate it, how'd you get your powers?"

"I did activate it, but I wasn't that much inside the portal." Danny explained, in human form now.

"...Wait, that's it!" Sam pulled a picture of the portal she had taken before Danny's accident. She walked over to the knobs beside the portal and set them so they were the same in the picture, "We just have to have the accident happen again...then you should be powerful enough!"

"Are you insane?" Danny asked, dryly.

Sam glared at him, "Look, it's either we try...or you don't get to go to Paulina's party because she didn't invite you in this altered universe, _and_...you can be a butt-kicking superhero!...Plus, the town won't think you're evil anymore if we get Desiree to reverse everything. I think she has to grant every wish she hears."

Danny hesitated before nodding, "Fine. Let's do this."

—————————————————

"You _what_?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"I went into the portal again, and now I'm powerful enough to probably face off against the ghost that changed what Sam remembers." Danny explained. He paused, "Why do you remember everything, anyway?"

Sam smiled and pointed at the Spector Deflector around her waist, "The Spector Deflector, I guess. I had it on when Desiree granted the wish, so I wasn't affected."

Tucker pointed out, "Why were you so angry at Danny, anyway?"

"Well...I..." Sam glared slightly down at the floor, "we were sort of...going out...and he...he had promised as Danny _Phantom_ that he would be at Paulina's party, instead of going on our second date!! It made me so _angry_! And then he blamed me for everything that's ever happened to him...though...I guess...after seeing what it's like without you guys meeting me...Danny was right." Sam's glare softened into a guilty one, "I...I've made life so hard for him...you." She corrected herself, staring at Danny quietly.

Danny froze as his eyes suddenly began to glow red and flashes of memory surged through his head.

"_You must have something to do with these ghosts attacking Paulina..."_

"_What are you saying...?"_

"_I'm saying that you must have done something and now I have to keep saving Paulina!" _

"_Oh, so just because the ghosts say my name, it must be my fault! Since when have I made a mistake like that!?"_

"'_Hey, let's change the lunch menu! Oh, and let's let the gorilla out! Let's not forget going to Circus Gothika!' Especially that last one! If none of that had happened, I wouldn't have almost killed you! You mean too much to me!" He stood up and crossed his arms._

"_Oh, I must really mean a lot to you! So much that you want to go to a certain shallow witch's party instead of our second date!...You know what, I give up! I wish I had never met you!"_

"_Good job, Fenton: you just ticked off one of the two only real friends you have!" ... "Sam! Wait up!" Ghost sense goes off. "This better be good." ... "Desiree!? You...you"—he went ghost—"look...different..."_

"_More powerful? Yes, it's true, the more wishes I grant...the more powerful I get! I had to build up on power before facing you. Of course, I don't really need to grant my own wish when the one your girlfriend just made is good enough..."_

"_What?...N-no...you can't—!" _

Danny's eyes returned to an icy blue and he held his head painfully. Sam, concerned, asked, "Danny? What's wrong?"

"...I remember our argument, and after it, too. I was going to go after you, but th-that wishing ghost came in and granted your wish before I could do anything...except go ghost."

Sam smiled sadly, "Now I feel even worse..."

"Don't. Besides, tonight's Paulina's party, and there's a meteor shower in the place she's having it. There's going to be a lot of wishes, and something tells me that Desiree ghost will be there." Danny glared over his shoulder, eyes glowing green, "She is so going down."

"That's the Danny I remember." Sam proudly smiled, crossing her arms. The trio laughed and walked on. _'Wow, I can't believe it...this is going to turn out alright!...I hope...'_ Sam thought.

In math class, Sam was struck with a sudden burst of creativeness. She doodled what seemed to be a **D**, except the arch in the **D** stopped so it looked a bit like a **P**, but the arch went down enough that it also looked like a **D**—half a D, half a P, D for Danny, P for Phantom. Smiling to herself, she wondered how she would get it onto Danny's suit...

—————————————————

The trio stood on the hill overlooking Paulina's party. Danny was in human form, Sam was holding the Fenton Thermos, and Tucker was fiddling with his PDA. Danny asked, "What do we do, now?"

"Um, well, you go ghost, and then we...wait, I guess." Sam shrugged.

Danny nodded, "I'm...going...to become...ghostly!"

"...It's... 'goin' ghost'..." Sam corrected, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"...I knew that." Danny muttered before actually transforming into Phantom. He crossed his arms, "How long is this going to ta—!"

Sam interupted, "The meteor shower is starting, so it should be now." Phantom nodded, uncrossing his arms and nervously clenching his fists.

The half-ghost admitted, "I'm...kinda nervous. I mean, I've fought a ghost or two, but...I'm not sure...what exactly to do. I'm not really good at the fighting part...I usually just get lucky."

"I'll help you, ok?" Sam gave him a sympathetic look, "It'll be fine...uh, oh." She watched as blue mist swirled out of Phantom's mouth.

"I may not be experienced, but I know what happens after I see my breath...and it's blue." Phantom nervously gulped.

An evil laugh was heard and Desiree formed from purple mist. The genie ghost didn't notice the trio as she began granting wishes of the people at the party below, but twisted them so they did something evil. For some reason giant evil creatures began popping up and causing destruction. The people of the party didn't to notice, as they were too far from them.

"Do something." Sam urged her ghostly friend.

Phantom nodded before hovering to Desiree, "Hey, uh...candy pants! Stop that!"

"Candy pants?" Questioned Desiree, not looking at the ghost boy behind her, "No...it can't be!" She spun around to Phantom who backed away slightly in the air as the wish-granting ghost glared angrily, "How can it be! You can't possibly have your powers!"

"Yeah, well, not everything turns out everyone wants it to." Phantom pointed out, angrily glaring, "Now...uh...turn things back the way they were!" Desiree gave him a bemused look before smashing her elbow into his stomach, sending him flying into a tree. The genie ghost grinned evilly as she pinned him to the tree.

"Of course...you have the powers, but without your little girlfriend, you didn't have to fight many of us!"

Phantom glared and pushing the genie ghost away and attempted a punch that the wishing ghost ducked under. The ghost boy snapped, "She's not my girlfriend! Or, well, she was...but I don't remember it...I guess...never mind!" He looked at Sam, "What do I do, exactly!?"

"Uh...shoot a ghost ray! You can shoot blasts, remember!" Sam pointed out.

"Right..." Phantom shot a green blast at Desiree. The genie ghost quickly dodged it and fired a violet blast of her own that was much more powerful then the ghost boy's. Phantom yelled in pain as the blast continued to hold him in the same spot in the air, but continued to hurt him.

"Danny!" Sam gasped as the violet blast finally subsided. Phantom hit the ground and stood up painfully.

The ghost boy glared at Desire, "I am so going to"—he changed back into Danny Fenton and the angry look disappeared the instant the light blue ring moved over his face—"lose this fight..."

"You cannot defeat me, foolish ghost boy!" Desiree laughed evilly.

She granted another wish and a few bushes that were behind Sam came to live and held her back from helping her friend. Sam growled, "Who the hell wishes for freakin' evil plants!?" She paused and had an idea, "Danny! Take this!" She kicked the Fenton Thermos at him after it fell from her pocket.

"For what?" Danny asked as he caught the thermos. He asked dryly, "Soup?"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. She gasped as Desiree swiped the thermos from Danny, the containment device rolling on the ground until it reached Tucker. The techno-geek said, "I wish I had a monster truck..."

"Tucker you idiot!" Sam growled. Tucker gave her confused look. A monster truck suddenly popped up beside him.

Tucker grinned, "Awesome!" Suddenly, the monster truck became a _literal 'monster' _truck and began chasing him. "Not awesome! HELP ME!"

Sam sighed before looking up at Danny and Desiree. The wishing ghost was about to crush Danny with her hand as a giant hammer. Sam bit her lip, "This is all my fault...I shouldn't have made that wish...wait...wait...of course! She's granting every wish she hears, which means..." The goth girl took a deep breath and shouted. "I wish that everything was back to the way it was before I made that wish _and_"—she managed to pull out of the 'alive' bushes and pulled out her notebook. She took out the page with the **DP** logo in it and finished—"this logo was now on Danny's ghost form's hazmat suit!"

Desiree froze and gasped, "No!...I...I can't...must...obey!"

The genie-ghost shot violet energy around Danny, Tucker, and Sam. The drawing of the **DP** emblem floated off the page and towards Danny. It went onto the half-ghost's chest and faded away. Memories hit Danny and Tucker like...the monster truck that was chasing Tucker, which had disappeared. Tucker unfroze and cheered when the monster truck became a _normal_ monster truck...before disappearing. Tucker groaned, "Aw, man!"

Danny's eyes glowed red momentarily as his memories returned. After a few moments, his eyes faded to blue again. He smirked at Desiree as she smiled nervously. Danny struck a pose and said in a determined voice, "I'm goin' ghost." Two light blue rings formed at his waist and split vertically, transforming him into Phantom (including the DP logo on his chest thanks to Sam). He shot blue energy that surrounded the Fenton Thermos. The energy lifted the thermos into the air and into the ghost boy's hands.

Desiree gulped and backed away. The other wishes she had granted were fading away behind her. She smiled nervously, "Can't we just...um...put everything behind us and—I mean—you know...um...so...what's with the red eyes?"

"Once again, none of your business, candy pants!" The ghost boy snapped and activated the Fenton Thermos, "This is for totally making things complicated!" Desiree screamed as the thermos sucked her inside the thermos.

Desiree could be heard before Phantom put the lid back on the thermos, "I seriously have to stop granting _every_ wish I hear..."

Sam ran over to Phantom and hugged him, "You're ok!"

"Of course I am." The red-eyed ghost smiled softly, hugging his sort-of girlfriend back. "I'm sorry about...Paulina and everything..." He froze and pulled away from Sam. He pointed to the emblem on his chest, "Uh, was that always there?"

Sam smiled innocently, "Um, yes?"

Phantom blinked and smiled, "...Oh, ok." He transformed back into Danny Fenton and the trio sat down in the grass, looking down at the party below.

Sam suddenly pointed out, "You should really be down there. I mean...the 'ghost boy' should be down there, at least."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Danny shrugged, "Besides, I have a much more important promise to keep." He stood up and went ghost with a wink. Sam grinned and took his hand. Phantom took Tucker's wrist in his free hand and turned them all invisible, flying through the air towards the movie theatre. On the way, they dropped Tucker off at his house.

Once at the movie, they took there seats (Danny in human form, of course) and Danny spoke suddenly, "I really am sorry about everything that's happened. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, it was my fault. Especially that wish. I mean, what kind of girlfriend wishes she and her boyfriend never met!?" Sam pointed out. Luckily they were pretty much the only ones in the theatre.

Danny smirked, "One that's incredibly pissed off."

Sam laughed softly, "Good point...forget everything that's happened in the past day or two?" She smiled.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Danny responded before kissing the goth girl gently. Sam blushed deeply and kissed back. Soon they totally forgot about the movie—but do you blame them?

Of course, they did stop at one point when our half-ghost hero noticed something,

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

"...You say that like you didn't make that same mistake."

"Is it really a mistake?"

"I guess not..."

"Good. So, uh, can we call each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' without 'sort-of' before them, now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good...now, where were we?"

"I can't remember. We'll have to start all over again."

——————————————————————————————————

Read and review, please!

Changes: All of these are changes that aren't obvious changes in certain lines/certain events that happen. Well, some of the obvious stuff will be mentioned...never mind.

Danny says Tucker's 'lactose intolerant' line from the opening.

Sam asks Danny to haunt the car deal ship _after_ the theme song.

Danny doesn't want to go to Paulina's party—in fact, he tries to decline the offer, but Paulina doesn't listen to him and walks off happily after inviting him. Danny knows she just wants to see the ghost boy, but feels he should go if she wants to see his ghost form there so badly. Sam still wants him to go to the movies as she did in the episode, but here, it was planned to be their second date (I was going to make it a first date, but Danny wouldn't skip a _first_ date to go to party, no matter what—he's devinantly not heartless, especially when it comes to Sam!)

I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think I did the three super-villainesses in order they appeared in the episode...I couldn't remember. :P

There are a _lot_ of changes, starting mainly with Danny and Sam's argument. Everything after Sam makes the wish is incredibly different.

Yes, I actually let Danny get the emblem in the end. For some reason I haven't been able to decide whether I like his costume better with or without it—one moment I hate the emblem, the next it's the opposite...I'm weird.

The ending was a bit different, obviously.

**_I editted a few things after reading my reviews._** Please review if you see any mistakes or have a suggestion! Review even if there aren't any mistakes, as I am feeding these reviews to Danny...I mean...coughes

Danny: HELP ME!!!

GET BACK INTO YOUR CAGE, _PHANTOM_!...Ahem...right...uh, just **read and review**, please and thank you.


End file.
